Villa Malfidus
by Samchibi
Summary: Hermelien is in groot gevaar en het ministerie kan haar een veilige schuilplaats aanbieden. Als ze vraagt waar deze plek is, antwoord hij met "Wat weet je over Villa Malfidus?" Ze laat haar vrienden achter en trekt in bij Malfidus.
1. Proloog – It's tough to make decisions

_1. Proloog – It's tough to make decisions _

Wilton Deford zat achter een enorme stapel papieren, daartussen zaten belangrijke documenten. Er was niets in de stapel dat hij nog niet eerder had gezien. De meeste zaken draaiden allemaal om hetzelfde en de dingen die ze voor hun werk moesten doen, waren niet bepaald spannend. Werken op het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving was niet iets wat hij kon aanraden. Wilton was een erg lange man. Hij was al wat meer op leeftijd, waardoor je ook duidelijk de grijze haren bij zijn haarlijn kon zien. De rest was nog gewoon zwart. Hij had een erg lichte huidskleur en zijn donkere kringen onder zijn ogen vielen daardoor erg op. Zijn gedachten werden afgeleid voor een korte seconde, omdat er een luid, zoemend geluid zijn kamer in kwam. Dat betekende dat de volgende afspraak gearriveerd was en dat zou geen makkelijke worden.

Hij haalde diep adem en keek snel naar zichzelf in de spiegel. Hij streek een paar rechtop staande haren glad en veegde het zweet van zijn voorhoofd. "Show time," zei hij tegen zichzelf, terwijl er groene smaragd vlammen ontstonden in zijn kantoor. Een jong meisje viel uit het as.

Ze keek op en glimlachte kort. "Het is me een waar genoegen u te ontmoeren, meneer Deford," zei ze, terwijl ze haar hand uitstak.

"Het is mij ook een genoegen," zei Wilton en hij nam haar hand en leidde haar naar zijn donkeren, eiken bureau waar hij haar op een zachte bruine stoel liet zitten.

"Bedankt," antwoordde Hermelien.

Wilton ging aan de andere kant van het bureau zitten en nam een diepe zucht voor hij begon. "Zou je misschien wat willen drinken?" vroeg hij vriendelijk.

"Water zou fijn zijn," zei ze snel. Wilton had het idee dat ze niet in de stemming was voor charmantheid en kwam tot stand van zaken. Hij haalde zijn toverstok uit zijn gewaad en zwaaide ermee. Er kwam een kan met water en een glas tevoorschijn op het bureau. Hermelien vulde het met water en nam snel een klein slokje.

"Ik was erg nieuwsgierig waarom je me hier naartoe vroeg," begon ze. "Je… je assistent wist de reden ook niet voor deze afspraak."

"Ja, ik ben bang dat ik haar weg moet houden van bepaalde duistere situaties," antwoordde Wilton. "Net zoals deze."

"En wat voor soort situatie is dit?" vroeg Hermelien.

"Eén van groot belang en met groot gevaar," zei hij op een vermoeide toon. "Mevrouw Griffel, je moet goed luisteren terwijl ik u dit uitleg."

Hermelien ging iets meer rechtop zitten op haar stoel en keek met een bezorgde expressie op haar gezicht. "Oké."

"Het is een tijd geleden sinds Je weet wel wie verslagen was en om eerlijk te zijn, dingen zijn niet gegaan zoals we gehoopt hadden."

"Ik… Ik ben bang dat ik het niet begrijp," zei Hermelien.

"Ken je Rodolphus van Detta?"

"Bellatrix van Detta haar echtgenoot?" vroeg Hermelien. "Nou ja, ik heb van hem gehoord en ik denk dat hij bij de Eindstrijd was maar… maar ik heb hem nooit echt gezien."

"Nadat hij naar Azkaban was gestuurd, was er een recente schade aan de gevangenis en daardoor zijn er een paar gevangenen ontsnapt. Hij was er één van."

"Recentelijk?" zei Hermelien. "Je bedoelt de ontsnapping van een jaar geleden?"

"Precies," zei Wilton. "Onze bronnen vertellen ons dat hij het land verliet na zijn ontsnapping."

"Waar is hij heen gegaan?"

"Australië."

Hermelien haar ogen straalde angst uit. "Australië?" herhaalde ze. "Heeft… heeft hij iemand pijn gedaan daar?"

"Mevrouw Griffel, hij heeft een dreuzel koppel vermoord. We hebben hun lichamen gevonden en het leek erop dat hun herinneringen gewijzigd waren."

Hermeliens ogen waren erg waterig. "Wat… wie… wie waren ze?"

"We weten hun echte namen niet, maar hun buren zeiden dat ze Wilbert en Monica Wanders waren."

"Nee!" Hermelien stond op uit de stoel en verstopte haar gezicht in haar handen. "Nee!" schreeuwde ze.

"Mevrouw Griffel…" Wilton begon met praten, maar besloot niet verder te gaan. Hij dacht dat het beter was om haar een paar minuten vrij te laten met haar gevoelens van binnen.

"Mijn… mijn ouders!" ze huilde. Ze sloeg met haar vuist tegen de muren.

"Mevrouw Griffel, het spijt me zeer voor je verlies," begon Wilton. Hij was nooit goed geweest met vertroostingen. Hij bood haar een doos met tissues en vulde haar glas met water.

Hermelien nam een paar minuten meer om zichzelf bij elkaar te rapen en pakte een tissue. Ze maakte haar ogen droog en nam een slokje van haar water. Daarna haalde ze een paar keer diep adem voor ze weer naar Wilton keek. "Hoe… hoe lang geleden is dit gebeurd?" vroeg ze terwijl ze nog snikte.

"Drie maanden geleden," antwoordde Wilton. "We wisten niet wie ze waren tot dat ik hoorde dat je opzoek was naar je ouders die je naar Australië had gestuurd. Het spijt me ontzettend voor je verlies."

Hermelien knikte maar zei niets. "Mag ik nu gaan?" vroeg ze.

Wilton verschoof ongemakkelijk op zijn stoel en keek toen weer naar de jonge vrouw die zoveel te horen had gekregen de laatste paar minuten. "Helaas, mevrouw Griffel, is de dood van je ouders niet de reden dat ik je hierheen gehaald heb."

"Par… pardon?"

"In het licht van je ouders dood, maak ik me zorgen over je veiligheid," zei Wilton. Zijn toon was op een zeer vaderlijke manier en hij wilde dat hij dat niet gedaan had.

"Mijn veiligheid?"

"Ondanks je leeftijd, zoals ik het begrijp, heb je geen levende verwanten meer… bloed verwanten."

Hermelien schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, dat heb ik niet," antwoordde ze.

"Mevrouw Griffel, je bent geboren als een dreuzel," zei Wilton stellig. "En je hebt geen levende bloed verwanten. Met deze aankomende golf van moorden en je afkomst, denk ik niet dat je in een veilige positie bent."

"Wat?" zei Hermelien. "Ik… ik woon bij de Wemels op het moment en ik-"

"Dat snap ik," zei Wilton geduldig. "Echter, Arthur en Molly Wemel's huis is geen veilige plek. Je reputatie dat je meneer Potter geholpen hebt, brengt je in een positie dat je in de top staat van de lijst Dreuzel geborene, die vermoord moeten worden."

"Zeg je dat ik in gevaar ben?"

"Ja," zei Wilton zakelijk. "En we moeten voorzorgen nemen om te zorgen dat je veilig blijft."

"Wat voor voorzorgen?"

"Het ministerie kan je een huis aanbieden, op een hele speciale plek dat heel moeilijk te vinden is."

"Ik… ik kan het niet geloven!" schreeuwde Hermelien. "Ik ben heel goed zelf in staat om mezelf te beschermen, bedankt."

"Dat snap ik, mevrouw Griffel," zei Wilton. Hermelien was op het punt om rood te worden en hij was bang dat ze niet naar hem wilde luisteren. "Maar Rodolphus van Detta is de leider van de Dreuzel geborene vermoorden en als ik het mag zeggen, hij is een ervaren, getrainde moordenaar."

"Het maakt me niet uit, al was het Voldemort zelf die kwam!" zei Hermelien en ze stapte uit haar stoel.

"Jij bent zijn doel!" zei Wilton. "Jij bent degene die zijn vrouw vermoord heeft."

"Ik… ik geloof het niet. Daarom vermoorde hij mijn ouders?"

"Ik weet bijna zeker dat hij niet wist dat het jouw ouders waren," zei Wilton. "Maar jij bent zijn doel, zijn prooi."

"Dit is absolute waanzin!"

"Mevrouw Griffel, word rustig alsjeblieft!" Wilton stond erop. "Het is niet alleen voor je eigen veiligheid, maar ook voor de veiligheid van de Wemels en meneer Potter!"

"Wat bedoel je?" vroeg Hermelien.

"Dit zijn roekeloze, koudbloedige moordenaars," drong Wilton aan. "Het maakt ze niet uit wie ze vermoorden en als jij bij de Wemels woont, dan maak je hun ook een doel."

Hermelien ging weer zitten en veegde in haar ogen. Wilton keek in haar donkere, verdrietige ogen en hij kon het niet helpen dat hij zich compleet hulpeloos voelde. "Ik weet dat het hard is," zei hij na een tijdje, "Maar probeer het alsjeblieft te begrijpen."

"Als, hypothetisch gezien, ik bereid was om ja te zeggen," zei Hermelien langzaam. "Wat… wat zou er dan gebeuren?"

"Nou," zei Wilton rustig. "We sturen je naar de locatie waar je de hele tijd beveiligd wordt door een schouwer. Het zal niet zo zijn als baby zitten, je bent vrij om te doen wat je wilt, maar een schouwer zal een oogje op je houden."

"Ben ik in staat om mijn vrienden te zien?"

"Absoluut!" zei Wilton. "Ze mogen je wanneer ze maar willen bezoeken, maar we vragen je om het pand niet onbeveiligd te verlaten. Tot dat we van Detta vinden en hem pakken, natuurlijk."

Hermelien verstopte haar gezicht in haar handen. "Ik beloof je dat we alles doen om hem te pakken," liet Wilton haar weten.

Hermelien keek weer naar de oude man en ging rechtop zitten in haar stoel. "Oké," zei ze naar een paar minuten stilte. "Ik… ik zal je aanbod accepteren."

"Je doet het juiste," zei Wilton.

"Waar… waar is de nieuwe plek waar ik zal wonen?"

"Het is van een heel ervaren en getalenteerde schouwer," zei Wilton.

"Ja, oké, maar waar is het?"

Wilton was vanaf het begin van het gesprek bang voor dit moment. Hij haalde diep adem en keek in de ogen van de jonge vrouw. "Mevrouw Griffel, wat weet je over Villa Malfidus?"

**Ik hoop dat je het hoofdstuk leuk vond. Het lijkt me leuk als je een review achterlaat.**


	2. 2 I have to tell them

_2. I have to tell them_

Het nest was veel gegroeid sinds de Eindstrijd op Zweinstein. De gescheurde muren, losse vloerplanken, gebroken balustrades en verouderde meubels waren allemaal vervangen. De Wemels hadden ook hun kelder vergroot en een extra verdieping erbij gemaakt. De bleke muren waren in mooie crème kleuren geverfd en versierd met een prachtige houten vloer. Ook al was er een renovatie geweest, Hermelien zag nog steeds het huis op dezelfde manier als toen ze voor het eerst hier kwam tijdens Zweinstein. Ze stapte in de kleine woonkamer waar het avond licht een gouden tint aan de zijkant van de muren gaf.

"Hermelien!"

Ze schrok omhoog bij het geluid van Ginny, die haar van achter riep. "Hermelien!" riep ze opnieuw. Hermelien draaide zich om en zag haar rood harige vriendin naar beneden springen vanaf de trap.

"Hoe was de afspraak?" vroeg Ginny bezorgd.

Hermelien wist niet hoe ze moest reageren of wat ze überhaupt moest zeggen. Ze liep naar de trap. Daarna draaide ze zich terug naar Ginny en wenkte naar de keuken met een strenge blik op haar gezicht.

"Hermelien, wat-" Ginny begon, maar Hermelien praatte over haar heen.

"Niet hier," fluisterde ze en luidde Ginny naar de kleine keuken. Ook al was het huis zelf veel veranderd, de Wemel's keuken zag er nog precies hetzelfde uit. Hermelien trok Ginny door de dansende dweilen en hoppende bezemstelen, die probeerde de vloer schoon te maken. Ze zette haar neer op één van de houten stoelen rond de eettafel.

"Gaat het wel, Hermelien?" vroeg Ginny bezorgd. Hermelien knikte haar hoofd snel. Zachtjes liep ze terug naar de ingang van de keuken en keek of er iemand bij de trap was, maar het was nog steeds leeg. Ze wilde zeker weten dat niemand er was en op haar terugweg. Ze kwam twee theekopjes tegen en een fruitschaal, waar ze beiden tegen aanstootte.

"Sorry," mompelde Hermelien onhandig aan niemand in het bijzonder en ging zelf weer naar beneden. Ze ging tegenover Ginny zitten.

"Wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg Ginny terwijl ze opstond en naar de kachel liep.

"Wat doe je?" vroeg Hermelien en ze stond ook op.

"Nee, nee, ga gewoon zitten," zei Ginny op een normale toon. "Ik maak wat thee voor ons."

"Oh," zei Hermelien kortaf. "Natuurlijk."

Ginny pakte een grote, metalen pot en zette het op de kachel en deed er twee kopjes water bij. Ze pakte daarna haar toverstok en mompelde een paar woorden. Het water begon te borrelen.

"Dus, ga je me vertellen wat er aan de hand is?" vroeg Ginny opnieuw en ze pakte een paar blaadjes uit de koelkast.

Hermelien was niet aan het opletten. Ze rekte haar nek uit en probeerde achter de deur te kijken om te zien of het trappenhuis nog steeds leeg was.

"Er is niemand hier, voor Merlin's sake, Hermelien!" zei Ginny. "Wie zoek je?"

Hermelien keek weer naar Ginny met een saaie expressie en zuchtte. "Ron," zei ze. "Hij is nog niet thuis, toch?"

Ginny liet een paar thee blaadjes in het borrelende water vallen en schudde haar hoofd. "Hij verliet het huis een paar uur geleden voor zijn werk," zei Ginny. "Waarom?"

"Omdat ik niet wil dat hij hoort wat ik zo tegen jou ga vertellen," zei Hermelien somber. Ze greep naar een pot op de top van de houten tafel en opende de deksel. Het was leeg.

"Honger?" vroeg Ginny haar, terwijl ze in één van de kasten een gele pot pakte. Ze verwijderde de deksel en zette het voorzichtig op tafel, zodat ze het kon aanbieden aan Hermelien.

"Heel erg," zei Hermelien vermoeiend en ze pakte een rijstcakeje uit de pot. Ze zuchtte opnieuw en begon erop te kauwen. Ginny schonk de thee in twee groene mokken en liet in allebei een suikerklontje vallen.

"Oké," zei Ginny. "Wat is er aan de hand?"

Hermelien nam een slokje van de thee en ze voelde een zachte warme verspreid over haar hele lichaam. Haar ogen begonnen te tranen toen ze aan de afspraak dacht.

"Kun je de uil herinneren die ik twee weken geleden kreeg?" vroeg Hermelien voorzichtig.

Ginny fronste haar wenkbrauwen en schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, ik weet niet- oh wacht. Bedoel je die ene vanuit Australië?"

Hermelien knikte. "Die ene die zei dat Wilbert en Monica Wanders verdwenen waren zonder een spoor achter te laten."

"Ja, ik kan me die herinneren," zei Ginny die ook een rijstcakeje pakte.

"Ze heb-" Hermelien slikte en hield haar tranen in. "Ze hebben mijn ouders gevonden."

"Echt?" zei Ginny eerst enthousiast, maar toen ze Hermelien haar tranen zag was ze verward. "Maar… dat is goed nieuws!"

Hermelien veegde haar tranen achteloos op haar mouw en nam nog een slok van de thee, genietend van de warmte. Ginny begreep nog steeds niet wat er aan de hand was en pakte voorzichtig haar hand.

"Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg ze zacht. "Zijn ze oké?"

Hermelien schudde haar hoofd en legde hem daarna op tafel, niet in staat om haar verdriet te bevatten. "Ze zijn dood," hijgde ze.

Ginny hapte naar adem en deed haar handen voor haar mond. "Ik… Ik… het spijt me zo, Hermelien!" fluisterde Ginny. "Hoe… hoe kon dit gebeuren?"

Hermelien keek op en veegde haar zoute tranen die richting haar mond druppelde, weg. Haar ogen verloren alle verdriet, maar in plaats daarvan bevatte het haat, een zo krachtige dat Ginny bijna bang werd. "Rodolphus van Detta," zei ze bitter.

"Det- wacht," zei Ginny. "Je bedoelt Bellatrix van Detta's man?"

Hermelien knikte. "Hij vond zijn weg naar Australië, nadat hij uit Azkaban ontsnapt was vorig jaar," zei ze. "Hij ging op een moordtoer van Dreuzels."

"Die loser is het uitschot en leeft onder de smerigste schimmel," zwoer Ginny.

"Hij is nog steeds vrij," zei Hermelien met moeite om haar tranen in bedwang te houden.

"Geen zorgen," zei Ginny kalm. "Huil het uit, als dat nodig is."

Hermelien knikte en rustte haar hoofd op de tafel, op de top van haar armen. Ze had niet de kans gehad op het Ministerie, om de volledige effecten van haar ouders dood te voelen. Maar nu, in stilte met haar vriendin, overweldigde de pijn en het verdriet haar. Ze snikte onbedaarlijk op haar arm en dacht na over de herinneringen over het leven met haar ouders, hoe het eruit had gezien en de miljoenen dingen die ze zou missen. Ze waardeerde Ginny, dat ze bij haar bleef, zonder überhaupt iets te zeggen. Door de aanwezigheid van iemand anders in de kamer, voelde ze zich niet zo alleen. Dat ze niet de enige was in deze wereld en dat iemand begreep hoe ze zich voelde.

Na een paar minuten stilte, hoorde Hermelien gebons op de deur. Daarna volgde een krakend geluid en de deur ging open. Hermelien ging meteen rechtop zitten en veegde haar ogen zo snel als ze kon, met behulp van haar mouw, droog. Ginny draaide zich richting de ingang van de keuken waar ze voetstappen vandaan hoorde ze komen.

"Ik ga kijken wie het is," zei Ginny zacht. "Gewoon blijven zitten."

Hermelien pakte Ginny's hand en hield haar tegen. "Vertel het niet tegen Ron!" zei Hermelien. "Verzin elk excuus die je kunt, maar je kunt hem mij niet zo laten zien."

"Wa-?" vroeg Ginny verward.

"Alsjeblieft!" smeekte Hermelien.

Ginny knikte snel en liep de deur uit. Hermelien keek toe als. Ginny draaide de hoek om en begon te spreken. "Ron, ben jij dat?" riep ze.

Er was geen antwoord.

"Ron?" vroeg Ginny opnieuw. "Ro- Oh, Harry, jij bent het!"

Hermelien zuchtte van opluchting en gelukkig groette Ginny, Harry blij. Ze stak haar hand uit naar haar kopje thee en nam nog een slok.

"Waarom dacht je dat ik Ron was?" hoorde Hermelien Harry vragen aan Ginny.

"Het is niks," zei Ginny snel.

Hermelien zette haar groene kopje weer neer en at haar halve rijstcakeje op.

"Het is goed, Ginny!" zei ze. "Jij en Harry kunnen binnenkomen."

"Is dat Hermelien?" hoorde ze Harry vragen.

"Natuurlijk is het haar," zei Ginny.

Hermelien zag hun schaduwen en hoorde hun voetstappen dichterbij komen. Harry en Ginny waren in zicht en kwamen de kleine kamer binnen. Ginny wenkte hem om plaats te nemen.

"Hermelien, wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg Harry, terwijl hij onhandig door de dweilen en bezems liep. Hij ging naast haar zitten en deed zijn jas uit. Hij droeg een zwarte spijkerbroek met een groen T-shirt, die zijn ogen goed deden.

"Wat is er met dat geheime gedoe?" vroeg hij en deze keer keek hij naar Hermelien. "De- wacht, Hermelien. Ben je aan het huilen?"

Hermelien keek naar een van de glazen kasten en zag haar uitdrukking weerspiegeld. Haar ogen waren opgezwollen en de roodheid was erger geworden. Ze pakte een tissue van de tabel en veegde haar gezicht droog. Daarna keek ze weer naar Harry.

"Ik ben oké," zei ze.

Ginny goot een kopje thee uit de pot en zette het neer voor Harry. "Lieg niet tegen me," zei Harry en hij legde zijn hand op die van Hermelien.

Ginny ging op de stoel tegenover hen zitten en gaf Hermelien een sympathieke uitdrukking. Hermelien knikte en depte haar ogen weer af. "Wil je het hem vertellen?" vroeg Ginny. Hermelien knikte langzaam en Harry wendde zich tot Ginny.

"Goed, ik word gek," zei Harry. "Wat is er gebeurd?"

"Ze hebben Hermelien's ouders gevonden," zei Ginny langzaam.

"Dat is geweldig!" zei Harry blij. "Ik snap de tranen alleen niet."

"Ze hebben hun lichaam gevonden," verbeterde Ginny zichzelf, terwijl ze ook haar tranen in hield.

"Oh nee!" Harry hapte naar adem. "Oh Hermelien!"

Hij keek naar haar en gaf haar een knuffel, toestemming om op zijn schouder te huilen. "Het spijt me zo," zei hij vriendelijk. "Hoe is het gebeurd?"

Hermelien haalde diep adem en keek naar Ginny. Ze vond het moeilijk om nu te praten. "Rodolphus van Detta heeft hun vermoord," zei Ginny plechtig. "Hij is nog steeds vrij."

"Ik wenste dat ik iets voor je kon doen," zei Harry, terwijl hij nog steeds een snikkende Hermelien vasthield.

"Er is meer," fluisterde Hermelien. Harry ging weer zitten op zijn stoel. Ze droogde haar ogen voor de laatste keer. Ze verzamelde zichzelf en keek naar haar reflectie in het glas. Ze moest sterk zijn.

"Meer?" vroeg Ginny, terwijl ze slokjes van haar thee nam.

Hermelien knikte. "Rodolphus van Detta is opzoek naar mij."

De bom leek hard getroffen. Zowel Harry en Ginny keken geschokt.

"Op zoek naar jou?" herhaalde Harry. "Wat bedoel je?"

"Ik bedoel, hij is er op uit om mij te vermoorden," zei Hermelien botweg.

"W…wat? Ik snap het niet!" Ginny hapte naar adem. "Wa…waarom?"

"Het is om Bellatrix, is het niet?" vroeg Harry.

Hermelien schoof een paar verdwaalde haren die voor haar gezicht hingen, naar achteren en knikte ernstig. "Hij wil wraak."

"Is dat de reden dat hij je ouders vermoord heeft?" vroeg Ginny.

"Nee," zei Hermelien. "Hij wist… hij wist niet dat het mijn ouders waren."

Harry's uitdrukking was ernstig en serieus, terwijl die van Ginny ontmoedigd en geschokt was. Hermelien wist niet hoe ze zouden reageren als ze wisten wat er de komende maanden in petto was. Ze zette zich schrap en flapte het er uit.

"Het ministerie wil me veiligheid bieden."

Ginny kuchte door haar thee en keek ongelovig naar Hermelien. "Wat…Wat bedoel je?"

"Ze willen dat ik verhuis… naar een andere plek," zei Hermelien langzaam. "Heb je nog meer van deze rijstcakejes?"

Ginny wist niet zeker of ze verrast of bang moest zijn van Hermelien's willekeurige vraag, maar koos er voor om verward te reageren. "Ja… natuurlijk."

Ze stond op en keek in de kast. Deze keer in een wit potje met blauwe bloemen erop geschilderd. "Alsjeblieft," zei ze, terwijl ze de deksel verwijderde en een rijstcakeje aan Hermelien gaf.

"Welke andere plek?" vroeg Harry.

Hermelien nam een diepe zucht. "Het is…Het zou een zeer beschermde plek zijn, weet je en… heel moeilijk te vinden."

"Waar?" vroeg Harry opnieuw en hij trok zijn wenkbrauw op.

"Er is ook veel beveiliging," zei Hermelien. Ze was erover heen aan het praten, maar wist niet waarom. Stiekem hoopte ze dat er een wonderlijk schepsel uit de hemel zou vallen en vertellen dat dit allemaal een droom was. Dat ze binnen een paar minuten wakker zou worden en weer blij in haar eigen kamer was. Zodat ze haar ouders terug kon vinden.

"Hermelien, waar is die plek?" zei Harry ongeduldig. "Weet jij het, Ginny?"

Ginny schudde haar hoofd. "Ik heb geen idee. Hermelien, vertel het ons, alsjeblieft."

Hermelien spendeerde haar laatste seconde met hopen dat ze wakker zou worden, maar zuchtte hopeloos. "Villa Malfidus," zei ze.

Ginny sloeg haar kopje thee op, terwijl Harry's mond open viel. Hermelien kon het niet helpen, maar werd een beetje geamuseerd. De plotselinge, komische uitdrukking van beiden. Ginny had niet eens door dat ze morste en staarde verward naar Hermelien.

"Villa… Villa Malfidus?" herhaalde Harry. "_De Villa Malfidus_?"

"Hoeveel anderen Villa's Malfidus kennen we?" vroeg Hermelien.  
>"Dus… met… <em>Draco Malfidus<em>?" vroeg Ginny.

Hermelien knikte somber. "De enige echte."

"Nu snap ik waarom je niet wilde dat Ron dit hoorde," zei Ginny.

"Ik weet niet hoe ik het hem ga vertellen," zei Hermelien, terwijl ze haar gezicht begroef in haar handen.

"Dit is onzin, Hermelien!" protesteerde Harry. "Je bent veiliger hier bij ons! Wij zullen je beschermen!"

Hermelien had deze protesten wel verwacht van iedereen en was ook niet verrast toen ze de boosheid in Harry's ogen zag. "We… We hebben allemaal ons eigen leven, Harry," begon Hermelien. "Ik wil niet dat je de jouwe in gevaar brengt en ook niet die van Ron."

"Dat is totale onzin!" onderbrak Ginny haar. "Mam en pap zouden hier nooit mee akkoord gaan!"

"Zouden ze ermee akkoord gaan, dat hun enige kleindochter in gevaar was, terwijl ik leef met jullie?" voegde Hermelien toe.

Al was het waar dat de meeste van de Wemels waren opgegroeid en verhuisd waren. Ginny, Bill, Fleur en Victor woonde nog bij het Nest met meneer en mevrouw Wemel. Vanwege het drukke werkschema van Bill, was hij niet veel thuis en Fleur had hulp nodig met de baby. Er was afgesproken dat ze terug zouden gaan tot Bill zijn huidige, grote project had voltooid.

"Ik weet wat ik doe," zei Hermelien langzaam, na een tijdje. "Ik weet… dat het een moeilijke situatie is, maar Malfoy is een schouwer en hij is terug naar de goede kant."

"Ja, zover we weten," mompelde Harry.

Het was paasvakantie en iedereen was weer opnieuw bijeen om een week door te brengen om het Nest. Het was een gebruikelijke traditie dat rond speciale feestdagen iedereen zou verzamelen voor een paar dagen of weken en verbleef in het Nest. Dit was één van die feestdagen. Hermelien, ondanks 27 jaar oud, nog steeds graag terug bij het Nest met haar vrienden in plaats van thuis, in een eenzaam appartement in Londen.

"Hoe zit het met dat kleine, minuutje onbeduidend detail, dat je uit bent gegaan met Ron?" vroeg Ginny.

"Hij moet er mee omgaan," zei Hermelien scherp. "Maar ik ben bang om het hem te vertellen."

"Zou het helpen als we erbij waren?" vroeg Harry.

Hermelien knikte en pakte haar kop thee weer. "We hebben iemand nodig die hem weerhoud om de muur te slaan."

Harry glimlachte lichtjes, terwijl ook Ginny knikte met een geamuseerde uitdrukking op haar gezicht. Terwijl ze haar mond wilde openen om iets te zeggen, hoorde ze de voordeur. De koperen hendel gaf een klik, wat aangaf dat er iemand was binnengekomen.

"Is er iemand thuis?" Ron zijn stem kwam van buitenaf. Hermelien bevroor en keek snel naar Harry en Ginny, naar wie ze knikte.

"We zijn hier!" riep Harry en hij gaf Hermelien een geruststellend knikje en stond op om te gaan staan waar Ron te zien was. Ron's schaduw kwam dichterbij de ingang en binnen een paar seconde kwam hij in beeld.

"Hermelien!" zei hij blij. "Ik wist niet dat je zo snel terug zou zijn van je afspraak!"

"Het was een korte afspraak," zei Hermelien zacht. "Wil je iets eten?"

Ron glimlachte en knikte gretig. "Ik ben uitgehongerd. Het is verschrikkelijk winderig buiten!"

"Oh, echt?" zei Hermelien. "Toen ik buiten was, was het nog maar een lichte bries."

"Ik weet het, dat was wat ik ook dacht. Maar toen ik terug ging waren er enorme windstoten en waaide het alle richtingen uit."

"Regent het ook?" vroeg Hermelien, terwijl ze Ron een rijstcakeje aanbood, die hij blij pakte.

"Licht druilerig, eigenlijk," zei Ron. "Niets te serieus."

Terwijl dit alles, waren Harry en Ginny ongelovig naar hun twee vrienden aan het staren. "Waarom op aarde heb je het over het weer?" riep Ginny na een tijdje. "Er zijn meer belangrijkere zaken die moeten worden aangepakt!"

Ron draaide zijn hoofd naar Ginny met een verwarde expressie, maar keek daarna weer naar Hermelien toen Ginny naar haar knikte. "Welke belangrijke zaken?"

"Ze hebben mijn ouders lichamen gevonden," zei Hermelien snel. Uit haar ervaringen, was het fijner om het snel te zeggen. Hoe sneller, hoe minder het pijn deed. Ze voelde dat ze een paar tranen moest tegenhouden toen Ron haar knuffelde.

"Het spijt me zo, 'Hermie," zei hij en gaf haar een kus op het voorhoofd. "Ik… wat… Hoe gebeurde het?"

"Het is goed, Ron," zei Hermelien toen hij weer ging zitten. "Het was… een dooddoener die ze te pakken had."

Ze ontmoette Ginny's ogen voor een seconde en keek toen snel weg. "Maar het ministerie wil dat ik op een veilige plek word geplaatst, voor het geval ik in gevaar ben."

"Wat?" Ron barstte. "In gevaar?"

"Het is gewoon een voorzorgsmaatregel," zei Hermelien geruststellend. "Niemand is achter me aan, maar ze… ze willen er zeker van zijn totdat ze de moordenaars hebben gevangen."

Hermelien veegde in haar ogen en keek naar de stomverbaasde expressie van Harry en Ginny. Ze wist dat ze zouden afkeuren als ze zou liegen tegen Ron, maar het was de enige manier. De enige manier dat ze zeker wist dat Ron haar zou laten gaan zonder te vechten of protesteren. Als hij geweten had dat ze in een echt gevaar was, van een koelbloedige moordenaar, zou hij zichzelf in gevaar brengen en weigeren om haar te laten gaan.

"Ik kan het niet geloven!" zei Ron. "Waarom zou iemand achter jou aan zijn?"

"Omdat ik een Dreuzel ben," zei Hermelien. Ze vermeed nog een keer Harry en Ginny's ogen. "Ron, luister. Ik wil niet dat je verdrietig of bang wordt. Dit hele gebeuren is iets dat het ministerie moet volgen. Ik blijf bij een schouwer voor een paar weken en kom dan terug. Compleet ongedeerd!"

"Harry en ik zijn ook schouwers," zei Ron. "Waarom kan je niet gewoon hier blijven?"

"Ron, alsjeblieft!" pleitte Hermelien. "Laat me gewoon… gewoon gaan voor een paar weken. Je kunt komen en me opzoeken wanneer je maar wilt… en het zal voorbij zijn voor je het weet."

"Waar… waar is deze plek?" vroeg Ron trillend.

"Het is heel erg beveiligd en dat het één van de meest moeilijke plek is om te vinden in Londen," zei Hermelien.

"Dus het is in Londen?" ging Ron verder.

"Ja, natuurlijk," zei Hermelien.

"Waar in Londen?" vroeg Ron.

"Nou, weet je, omdat het zo beveiligd is weet ik niet helemaal waar het is," mompelde Hermelien.

"Heeft het geen naam? Of… of iets van een titel?"

"Vertel het hem gewoon," zuchtte Ginny en ze gaf Hermelien een bemoedigend knikje. Hermelien keek naar Harry die ook knikte en haar een slappe glimlach gaf.

"Villa Malfidus," flapte Hermelien uit.

Meestal, in een modus van verrassing, zou men stil blijven staan of helemaal bevroren zijn, maar Ron Wemel was niet zo. Op het moment dat hij het woord 'Malfidus' uit haar mond hoorde komen, sprong hij van zijn stoel en werd rood in zijn gezicht.

"Villa… Villa Malfidus!" herhaalde hij.

Hermelien stond ook op en probeerde hem rustig te krijgen. "Ja, Ron, maar vertrouw me, het komt goed."

"Malfidus gaat op jou letten de komende weken?" zei hij.

"Doe rustig aan, vriend," zei Harry en hij legde zijn hand op zijn schouder.

"Natuurlijk kalmeer ik niet!" schreeuwde Ron. "Mijn vriendin gaat verhuizen naar een dooddoener! Dit soort situaties zijn niet voor kalmte!"

"Ik ga niet intrekken bij hem," zei Hermelien bitter. "En hij is geen dooddoener."

"Dit is voor Hermelien haar veiligheid!" zei Ginny tegen Ron. "Wil je niet dat ze veilig is, Ron?"

"Natuurlijk wil ik dat! Maar Malfidus zal geen vloek voor iemand opvangen. Ik kan je beter beschermen dan hij!"

"Ik weet dat je dat kan, Ron," zei Hermelien geruststellend. "Je moet gewoon proberen te begrijpen dat ik niet bij jou kan blijven, waardoor ik je hele familie in gevaar breng."

"We kunnen verhuizen!" bulderde Ron. "We kunnen naar een andere stad gaan!"

"Ron, alsjeblieft," smeekte Hermelien. "Ik beloof je dat alles goed komt."

Hermelien plaatste haar hand op zijn rode wang en kuste hem. "Ik beloof het je," zei ze zwakjes.

Hij was een beetje gekalmeerd en ze hield beiden handen van hem vast. Ze keek in zijn mooie ogen. "Ik ben veilig en er is echt geen gevaar voor mij. Dit is slechts een stom protocol dat ik moet volgen tot alles goed is. Vertrouw je me?"

Ron stond stil zonder iets te zeggen, maar knikte toen langzaam. "Ja," zei hij.

"Dan vertrouw me op wat ik doe," zei ze.

"En je beloofd dat alles goed komt?" vroeg Ron. Hij klonk erg kinderlijk, maar op hetzelfde moment ook serieus.

Hermelien knikte en kuste hem nog een keer. "Ik beloof het."

Ron zuchtte zacht. "Ga dan maar." Opluchting overspoelde Hermelien. Ze omhelsde Ron zachtjes en glimlachte bij zijn overbezorgde expressie.

"Dat kostte minder inspanning dan we dachten!" zei Ginny vrolijk en begon de tafel op te ruimen.

"Wanneer vertrek je?" vroeg Harry.

"Het ministerie wil dat ik zo snel mogelijk vertrek," zei Hermelien. "Ik vertelde hen dat het vroegste dat ik kon vertrekken, morgenmiddag was."

"Oké," zei Ron moeilijk.

"Ron en ik halen een koffer van boven," zei Harry en hij keek naar Ginny toen Ron de keuken verliet. "En misschien kan jij met Hermelien… praten."

Ginny knikte en Harry verliet ook de keuken. Ze richtte zich op Hermelien. "Waar ging dat over?" vroeg Hermelien.

"Harry en ik willen beide weten waarom je het Ron niet wilde vertellen."

"Wat niet vertellen?"

"Dat je in serieus gevaar bent. Hij denkt dat het iets stoms is dat het Ministerie verknald heeft."

Hermelien pakte de drie kopjes van tafel, liep naar de gootsteen en begon ze af te wassen. "En dat is hoe het zal zijn," zei Hermelien. "Ik wil niet dat hij zich nog meer zorgen gaat maken."

"En wat als Rodolphus van Detta je vind?" vroeg Ginny.

"Ze hebben allemaal schouwers van over heel de wereld die voor hem zoeken. Ik weet zeker dat ze hem eerder vinden, dan hij mij."

"Ik hoop het," zei Ginny bezorgd.

Toen Hermelien klaar was met afwassen, zette ze de kopjes terug in de kast. Ze hoorde geklop op de voordeur.

"Ik maak wel open," zei Hermelien toen ze haar handen afdroogde aan een handdoek en liep naar de woonkamer. Ze maakte haar weg door het doolhof van de kasten gevuld met foto's en keek terug naar de trap om te zien waar Ron en Harry waren.

Ze was eindelijk bij de voordeur en draaide de knop van het handvat, die gelijk koud aanvoelde, om. Ze opende de deur, die een licht krakend geluid maakte. Het kostte haar een paar minuten om de persoon die voor de deur stond te herkennen, maar het eerste dat ze herkende was de grijns die altijd op het oppervlak was als hij met haar praatte.

"Hallo, Griffel."

**Ik hoop dat je het hoofdstuk leuk vond. Het lijkt me leuk als je een review achterlaat.**


	3. 3 Goodbye

_3. Goodbye_

Hermelien stond verbaasd voor zich uit te staren voor de deur. Het leek op zijn minst wel een paar jaar te duren voor ze accepteerde dat ze niet aan het hallucineren was. Arrogant zoals altijd en… blond zoals altijd. Draco Malfidus leunde tegen de deurpost aan met een kwaadaardige glimlach op zijn mond. Zijn haar was iets langer geworden dan ze herinnerde, maar het leek te stralen tegen het zonlicht van achter. Zijn bleke, grijze ogen en kwaadaardige grijns en aan de andere kant onschuldig uiterlijk. Ze liet hem voor wat hij werkelijk was – een duivel.

Zijn glimlach, of liever gezegd zijn grens, deed haar denken aan alles wat ze van hem zou kunnen haten en zelfs nog meer. Zijn arrogante houding in de deuropening gaf hem een onbeschaamdheid die Hermelien maakte, dat ze hem het liefst in het gezicht zou slaan. En het onderdrukken van haar drang koste haar veel moeite.

"Malfidus?" zei Hermelien na een tijd gestaard te hebben.

"Nee, ik ben Viktor Kruml," snauwde Malfidus. "Ik wilde mijn haar gewoon verven."

Hermelien keek hem aan met een smerige blik en pufte. "Dat is niet grappig."

"Ik vind van wel," antwoordde Malfidus. Zijn grijns was nog meer zichtbaar aan de linkerkant van zijn lip. Hermelien had de ernstige drang om gewoon een stuk tape tegen zijn mond te plakken en de deur in zijn gezicht dicht te slaan.

"Weet je, Griffel," begon Malfidus. "Ik sta nu al een tijdje… voor je deur. Zijn dit de soort manieren die modderbloedjes hebben?"

Hermelien keek geïrriteerd naar Malfidus. "Ik denk dat ze betere manieren hebben dan een arrogant persoon als jij."

"Slim antwoord, Griffel. Heb je geoefend?"

Malfidus leek heel tevreden met zijn argument, maar Hermelien had er genoeg van. "Waarom ben je hier?" sneerde ze.

"Ik ben hier voor dezelfde reden waarvoor jij denkt dat ik hier ben," antwoordde Malfidus.

"En welke reden is dat?"

"Wil je dat ik dat bespreek in het openbaar? Zodat oom Ralphie het zou kunnen oren?" zei Malfidus terloops.

"Ik weet niet waar ik meer geschokt voor moet zijn," zei ze. "Het feit dat je hier zo gewoon over kunt praten of dat Rodolphus eigenlijk je oom is in de realiteit."

"Geen van beide verbaast me," zei Malfidus nonchalant.

Hermelien reikte haar hand naar de deur en pakte het koperen handvat vast. Ze had de drang om de deur in zijn trotse gezicht te slaan. Malfidus had nu de zelfde strenge blik als Hermelien. Het leek een wedstrijd. Wie kon het langst zijn of haar blik houden zonder weg te kijken? Hermelien was er zeker van dat dit kinderachtige wedstrijdje eeuwig door kon gaan als Ginny niet zou komen.

"Hermelien wie is- Malfidus!" Ginny snakte naar adem en staarde naar de blonde man voor haar.

"Oh geweldig, jij bent het," zei Malfidus zonder enig enthousiasme.

"Het is ook leuk om jou te zien," antwoordde Ginny sarcastisch. "Blij dat je kon komen."

"Ik ook," sneerde Malfidus. "Ik sta hier nu al tien minuten voor deze bloederige deur en niemand heeft mij gevraagd binnen te komen."

Ginny keek naar Hermelien. Na een paar seconde knikte ze. "Kom binnen," zei Hermelien kortaf.

Ze nam niet de moeite om Malfidus als eerst te laten gaan, ook al was hij een gast. En zoals haar ouders haar hadden geleerd, gasten gaan altijd eerst. Ze draaide zich om en marcheerde naar de woonkamer met een verwarmde expressie op haar gezicht, rood genoeg om Ginny's vuurrode haar te evenaren. Ginny ging aan de kant en liet Malfidus langs haar en leidde hem ruw naar de krappe woonkamer.

Hermelien liep naar één van de vervaagde, oude banken en ging zitten. Ze greep één van mevrouw Wemel's gebreide kussens vast en plaatste het op haar schoot. Malfidus zat aan de andere kant en walgde toen hij de kamer rondkeek.

"Wil je iets eten?" vroeg Ginny toen ze naast Hermelien ging zitten.

Malfidus keek sceptisch om zich heen. "Nee," zei hij botweg.

"Goed," antwoordde Ginny koeltjes.

"Maar ik zou graag iets te drinken willen," zei Malfidus kwaadwillig, opnieuw spottend.

"We hebben geen alcohol hier," zei Ginny.

"Nou, ik denk dat thee ook wel goed zou doen, of heb je dat ook al niet?"

Ginny keek naar Malfidus en sprong op van haar stoel. Ze wierp hem een smerige blik en ging naar de keuken. Hermelien had inmiddels de kraaltjes van het kussen vast en friemelde eraan. Malfidus, aan de andere kant, leek de kamer door te kijken met een expressie van afschuw. Hermelien merkte dat hij zijn jas niet uit had gedaan.

"Dus, waarom ben je hier?" vroeg Hermelien.

"Dat heb ik al gezegd," zei Malfidus. "Ik ben hier voor dezelfde reden als jij denkt."

"Genoeg met deze spelletjes. Ik dacht dat je niet zou komen tot morgenmiddag!" zei Hermelien.

"Ja, goed, helaas. Ik run geen chauffeur dienst hier om stomme Dreuzels te transporteren van de stad naar het platteland."

"Weet je wat, Malfidus?" Hermelien beet op haar lip. "Ik kan niet geloven na al die onzin die je verteld hebt over veranderen naar de goede kant, dat je nog steeds niet bent veranderd."

"Kijk me niet aan met die psychologische blik, Griffel," antwoordde Malfidus. "Ik heb jou niet nodig om de innerlijk te ontdekken. Dadelijk zie je nog een verband tussen mij en een ballerina wens."

Hermelien nam een korte seconde om Malfidus voor te stellen als een ballerina. Ze lachte en keek toen weer serieus naar hem. "Dit is belachelijk!" barste ze uit. "Je kunt hier niet komen en weer gewoon je stomme, oude, stompzinnige zelf zijn!"

"Luister, Griffel, ik houd van niets meer dan hier te zitten en met jou te praten de gehele dag, maar in feite, zou ik liever sterven dan dat doen. Maar we moeten aan de slag."

Ginny kwam terug met drie kopjes thee op een zilveren dienblad, die ze haastig neerzette op de salontafel. "Alsjeblieft," zei ze bespot tegen Malfidus, die haar een botte blik gaf.

Hermelien boog voorover en pakte snel een kop thee. Ze drukte haar lippen tegen de gladde rand van het kopje en kantelde het iets, zodat de warme thee moeiteloos in haar mond kwam. Malfidus nam ook één van de kopjes en nadat hij goed bekeken had of er geen insecten in liepen, nam hij ook een slokje.

"Dus, ga je ons vertellen waarom je hier bent?" vroeg Ginny.

"Nou, zoals ik al tegen Grif- oh god! Wat is dit voor zoetheid in de thee?" vroeg Malfidus me een walgende uitdrukking op zijn gezicht.

"Het is suiker," zei Hermelien ongelovig.

"Er is zoiets als matiging," zei Malfidus met en zure uitdrukking op zijn gezicht, terwijl hij het kopje terug op de tafel zette.

"Genoeg," zei Hermelien. "Ik ga nu nog niet weg."

"Nou, dan veel geluk met het zoeken naar de Villa. Zelfs de Duistere Heer zelf had moeite het te vinden," zei Malfidus met trots.

"Dat is niets om tevreden over te zijn," zei Hermelien.

"Kijk, Griffel," zei Malfidus. "De trein naar het platteland vertrekt in precies-" Malfidus pauzeerde om zijn horloge te controleren. "44 minuten. Het zal ons twintig minuten naar de Wegisweg kosten, waar we de haard moeten nemen en die brengt ons naar de trein. Dat geeft je veertien minuten om je spullen et pakken en met mij te vertrekken, of hier blijven en rotten met Rodolphus van Detta zijn toverstok op je neus."

Hermelien keek naar Ginny en rolde met haar ogen. "Ik ga mijn spullen pakken," zei ze en ze stond op.

"Veertien minuten," zei Malfidus en hij tikte tegen zijn horloge. "Oh nee, wacht. Dertien minuten."

Malfidus stopte met praten toen hij voetstappen en stemmen hoorde.

"Ik denk dat de grotere koffer beter was," zei één van de stemmen.

"Het is zo zwaar!" klaagde de tweede stem.

"Het is niet dat ze gaat verhuizen. Het is maar tijdelijk."

Harry en Ron kwamen in zicht, omdat ze van de trap af kwamen. Bij elke stap kraakte er een plank onder hun voeten. Ze hielden op met praten toen ze Draco Malfidus op de bank zagen zitten met hun vriendinnen.

"Malfidus?" flapte Harry uit.

"Oh, geweldig," mompelde Malfidus tegen zichzelf. "Het is Potter."

"Wat doe jij hier in godsnaam?" vroeg Ron.

"Kalm een beetje, Wemel," spotte Malfidus. "Ik ben weg in een paar minuten."

"Het is niet de bedoeling dat je hier blijft tot morgen!" zei Harry.

Hermelien stond op en keek naar Ron en Harry.

"Het is goed," zei ze. "Er was een misverstand met de tijd."

"Dus je gaat nu weg?" zei Ron.

"Ja," antwoordde Hermelien plechtig. "Maak je geen zorgen over mij, Ron. Het zal goed met me gaan."

"Het is niet dat ik me zorgen maak om jou," zei Ron en er schoot een smerige blik richting Malfidus zijn kant. Het leek alsof hij geamuseerd was door de hele situatie.

"Tien minuten," zei hij en hij keek weer op zijn horloge.

"Praat niet zo tegen haar!" Ron barste uit en graaide in zijn zak.

Harry schoot naar voren en ging tussen Ron en Malfidus staan en zei een paar dingen naar Ginny, die onmiddellijk van haar zitplaats kwam. "Laten we gaan inpakken, Ron!" zei ze, terwijl Hermelien de arm van Ron pakte en met hem mee ging naar boven, met Harry die hen op de voet volgde.

"Wat is dat nu weer?" Ron explodeerde toen ze de kamer van Hermelien binnen gingen.

Ginny rolde met haar ogen en hielp Harry met het trekken van de grote, bruine koffer onder haar bed. "Ik zei toch dat ik zou vertrekken, Ron," antwoordde Hermelien.

"Ja, maar je hebt niet gezegd dat het _nu_ was!"

"Of ik nou vandaag of morgen wegga, ik zal toch wel weg zijn," zei Hermelien moe. Ze was niet in een goede bui om te argumenteren met Ron, want hij wilde toch niet luisteren.

Harry en Ginny hadden de koffer, met veel moeite onder het bed vandaan gesleept. Harry maakte de koffer open en Ginny zwaaide moeiteloos met haar toverstaf. Alle bezittingen van Hermelien vielen erin.

"En kijk naar de manier waarom hij tegen jou praatte," bulderde Ron. "Het lijkt net of jij zijn slaaf bent!"

"Het is Malfidus, Ron!" Hermelien huilde. "Wat kun je anders verwachten van hem?"

"Dit is absoluut absurd," zei Ron. "Ik zie niet in waarom je überhaupt moet gaan."

"Beginnen we dit gesprek nu weer?" vroeg Hermelien boos.

"Oké, jullie twee!" Ginny barstte. "Gewoon stoppen met dit geruzie!"

Ze plaatste zich tussen Ron en Hermelien en keek naar beiden met een geïrriteerd gezicht. "Ron, Hermelien vertrekt vandaag en het laatste wat ze nodig heeft is jij die stom, kinderachtig doet. Waarom neem je niet gewoon afscheid, zoals al die anderen koppels doen?"

"Hermelien," begon Harry. "Jullie zouden nu niet moeten ruziën."

"Ik kan hier niet mee omgaan!" zei Hermelien. "Als Ron niet wil begrijpen dat ik moet vertrekken, dan moet hij dat niet doen."

"Ik kan niet geloven dat je zo doet!" protesteerde Ron. "Ik snap waarom je moet vertrekken!"

"Nou dan! Waarom doe je dan zo boos?"

"Ik wil gewoon… Ik wil gewoon niet dat je gaat!" Ron barstte uit en keek angstig. Hermelien haar expressie werd meteen zachter. Harry en Ginny keken elkaar aan met een lichte glimlach die verscheen op hun gezicht.

"Ik moet wel," zei Hermelien langzaam en legde haar hand op Ron's arm.

"Ik weet het," knorde Ron.

"Je kunt me altijd bezoeken," zei Hermelien.

"Nou, niet elk moment," zei iemand die achter hun stond met een harde toon. Alle vier draaide om en zagen Malfidus in de deuropening. Hij had een geamuseerde expressie op zijn gezicht.

"Griffel," zei hij zwaaiend met zijn horloge voor haar. "Zeven minuten."

"Wacht," zei Hermelien hard. "Waarom kan Ron niet op elk moment komen?"

"Omdat het een beveiligd huis is. En het zal niet moeilijk te vinden zijn als Wemel steeds in en uit loopt."

"Wat bedoel je met dat het beveiligd is?" vroeg Ginny.

"Het ministerie heeft een hele lading vloeken en spreuken uitgesproken. Het zou een slimme tovenaar moeten zijn met heel veel vaardigheden," Malfidus pauzeerde en keek grijzend naar Ron, "om bij de voordeur te kunnen komen."

"Nou, dan zou deze willekeurige dooddoener, die jou ouders vermoord heeft, niet bij de voordeur kunnen komen, Hermelien," zei Ron troostend.

Malfidus zijn uitdrukking was verward en hij keek naar beiden.

"Willekeurig?" herhaalde hij. "Wemel, je moet hem niet onderschatten."

"Waar heb je het over, Malfidus?" spuwde Ron.

"Het wordt echt te laat!" zei Ginny plotseling.

"Ja," stemde Harry in. "Ron, help me om de koffer naar beneden te krijgen."

Ron staarden wezenloos naar beiden met een verbijsterde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. Hij had geen tijd om vragen te stellen, want Harry schoof een handvat van de koffer in zijn handen en begon de trap af te lopen.

Toen beiden de kamer verlaten hadden, keerde Malfidus terug naar Hermelien en Ginny en keek voor de vierde keer op zijn horloge. "Vijf minuten," zei hij. "Kom je of niet?"

Hermelien rolde met haar ogen en keek toen naar Ginny. Ze zag haar iets op een stukje papier schrijven. "We houden contact," zei ze zacht.

"Dat zou ik maar doen," antwoordde Ginny en ze hield Hermelien stevig vast. Ze had nog steeds een stukje oud papier in haar hand en toen Hermelien wat tranen begon te krijgen, gaf ze het aan haar.

"Dit is een veiliger adres om uilen naar te sturen," zei ze en ze wees naar het papiertje.

Hermelien keek erop en zag Grimboudpein 12 staan.

"Grimboudplein?" herhaalde Hermelien met een verbaasde uitdrukking.

"Ja," zei Ginny en ze voelde dat ze wat verdrietig werd. "Omdat niemand er echt leeft en het is beschermd. We dachten dat het de veiligste plek zou zijn om de uilen te sturen. In het geval dat Rodolphus het probeert te onderscheppen."

"Oké," zei Hermelien en ze vouwde het papier voorzichtig op en stopte het in haar zak.

"Ik denk dat dit het dan is," zei Ginny. "Zorg goed voor jezelf."

"Jij ook," zei Hermelien.

"En durf niet te vergeten om contact met ons te houden," waarschuwde Ginny als grapje. "Ik denk dat Ron een kluizenaar wordt, als je het niet doet."

"Dag," zei Hermelien weemoedig en draaide zich langzaam om, alsof de pijn haar zou verlaten.

Malfidus rolde met zijn ogen en ging als eerste naar beneden. Zijn dure draak schoenen plofte tegen de houten vloer. De wandeling naar beneden vanaf de trap zorgde ervoor dat Hermelien had. Elke stap die ze zette deed haar denken aan dierbare herinneringen die ze had doorgebracht met haar vrienden.

De eerste stap, De Zwerkbal Wereld Beker. De tweede stap, Ron die haar zoende in het Eindgevecht. De derde stap, afgestudeerd aan Zweinstein. Vierde stap, Ron en Hermelien die voor de eerste keer samen dansen. Vijfde stap. Ze kon het niet meer aan. Ze veegde haar ogen met haar mouw af en bleef de trap af lopen in een sneller tempo, met de herinneringen van zoveel jaren die in haar hoofd bleven zweven.

Toen ze de onderkant van de trap had bereikt, draaide ze zich om naar Harry en Ron. Ze stonden haar op te wachten, met daarachter een ontevreden Malfidus. Hermelien probeerde zich te vermannen en ze liep naar ze toe.

"Heeft Ginny je het adres gegeven?" vroeg Harry zacht en Hermelien knikte. "Vergeet ons niet te schrijven."

"Dat zal ik niet vergeten," antwoordde Hermelien en ze omhelsde Harry.

"Geen zorgen," zei Harry zacht, zodat alleen Hermelien hem zou horen. "Als je iets nodig hebt, schrijf ons."

"Natuurlijk," zei Hermelien, die probeerde te glimlachen, maar helaas niet lukte.

"Als hij ervoor zorgt dat je problemen krijgt, maakt niet uit wat voor problemen, of als er iets gebeurd. Onthoud dat Grimboudplein de veiligste plek is waar je kunt gaan. Alleen Ron, jij en ik kunnen het huis binnen gaan. Zelfs Ginny komt niet binnen."

"Oké." Hermelien knikte en draaide zich om naar Ron. Hij was bang voor het afscheid. Ze wist niet hoe ze iets moest zeggen of wat. Ze realiseerde zich dat ze niet zoveel hoefde te zeggen, gewoon gedag.

"Ron," fluisterde ze zacht. "Je weet dat we afscheid moeten nemen."

"Ik wil het niet," zei Ron kinderlijk.

"We zien elkaar heel snel," verzekerde Hermelien hem. "Het maakt niet uit wat Malfidus zegt, het ministerie zal toestaan dat je me kunt bezoeken."

"Beloof je me te schrijven?" vroeg Ron.

"Natuurlijk," zei Hermelien en ze probeerde vrolijk te klinken. "Geen zorgen over mij," voegde ze eraan toe.

"Ik maak me nooit zorgen over je," zei Ron.

"Goed, want ik maak me de hele tijd zorgen ver jou."

"Nou, dat zou je niet moeten doen," zei Ron serieus.

"Ik zal het proberen. Het zal erg moeilijk zijn niet aan jou te denken."

Ron knikte. "Ik denk dat ik ook niet kan stoppen met aan jou denken."

Hermelien glimlachte een klein beetje en legde haar hand op zijn gezicht. "Dit is voorbij voor je het weet."

Ron knikte en draaide weg voor een paar seconden. "Wat is er?" vroeg Hermelien.

"Oh, het is niets," zei Ron. "Ik… ik heb gewoon iets in mijn oog."

Hermelien kon het niet helpen, maar glimlachte toen Ron zich terug draaide en gaf hem een kus. Hun omhelzing werd pas verbroken toen Malfidus zijn keel ruw schraapte. Ze keerde zich om en zag Ginny de trap af komen.

"Ik moet gaan," zei Hermelien zachtjes en veegde haar ogen snel af. Malfidus tikte geduldig op zijn horloge. "Ik moet gaan."

"Dat werd tijd," zei Malfidus en hij trok zijn toverstok. Hij richtte de houten stok zeer zorgvuldig op de grote koffer en fluisterde een paar woorden, waardoor de koffer zweefde en meeging met de toverstaf van Malfidus.

"Kunnen we nu gaan?" vroeg hij ongeduldig.

"Ja." Hermelien knikte en keek naar hun drieën. "Dag," fluisterde ze ernstig.

Harry, Ginny en Ron keken naar Hermelien die haar jas aan trok en de tuin in liep. Malfidus liep voor haar en wachtte buiten. Hermelien draaide niet nog een keer om. De pijn zou te overweldigend zijn. Ze haalde diep adem en sloot de achter zich. Ze liet alles wat ze kende en lief had, achter zich.

**Ik hoop dat je het hoofdstuk leuk vond. Het lijkt me leuk als je een review achterlaat.**


End file.
